


His Mother's Eyes

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Extremely One-Sided Feelings, Eye Trauma, Gen, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Murder, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Wow what a collection of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Why Snape wants to keep Harry safe.





	His Mother's Eyes

Snape: Why do I protect Harry?

Snape: Because he’s Lily’s son.

Snape: But the only thing he has in common with Lily is his eyes.

Snape: The rest of him is like James Potter EWW!

Snape: So only his eyes are worth saving.   


  


Harry walks up.   


Snape: Avada Kadavra!

Harry dies.

Snape: Accio eyeballs!   


Harry’s eyeballs come flying towards Snape.

Snape puts Harry’s eyeballs in a jar.

Snape: Haha, now I have the only part of Harry worth saving and can keep them safe forever!!! HAHAHA

  


The end! HAHA!!!

Crack Fic! Ha!!!


End file.
